Sue Sylvester
Sue Sylvester es un personaje ficticio de la serie de TV Glee, y su personaje es la antagonista principal. Es la entrenadora del escuadron de las Cheerios, que detesta al Glee Club y a Will Schuester, su director, por lo cual siempre está haciendo lo que puede para destruir al Club. Es interpretada por la actriz comediante Jane Lynch. Jane ganó el Emmy a mejor actriz de reparto en comedia por este papel. Lo ganó específicamente por el episodio, "The Power of Madonna". Biografía Sue es parte del personal del William McKinley High School. Es la entrenadora del escuadrón de animadores del colegio, denominados "Cheerios". Ella está celosa del talento del Glee Club y siempre está intentando hacerlos caer. Primera Temporada Debido a un incremento en el presupuesto de las Cheerios, la cafetera de la sala de profesores fue eliminada para poder costear este aumento, ante lo cual Sue le lleva capuccinos a Will y a Ken, solo para mostrarle su desprecio a Emma, a quien no le lleva nada. Cuando Will le pregunta si puede hacer que algunas de sus animadoras se unan al Club de Coro, Sue le dice que en esa secundaria la gente es clasificada en diferentes clases: las animadoras y los deportistas están en la cima, mientras que los chicos listos están en el fondo. Will le pregunta donde quedan los chicos del grupo de coro, a lo que ella le responde que están en el sótano, aún más abajo. Sin embargo, cuando ella y algunas de las animadoras ven a los chicos del Club de Coro cantando "Don't Stop Believin'", se nota que Sue está claramente celosa de su talento e intenta hacer que el Director Figgins cancele el Glee Club. Los intentos de Sue por desbaratar el Glee Club comienzan. Quinn le dice a Will que Sue quiere verlo y Sue tiene el honor de decirle que si su Club de Coro no gana las Nacionales, el Director Figgins cancelará el Club. A su vez, atrapa a Finn y Rachel usando su fotocopiadora y demanda que los expulsen del colegio. Luego de que el Glee Club presenta una altamente ofensiva versión de "Push It", Sue es la primera en quejarse. Luego, hace que Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez y Brittany Pierce se unan al Glee Club para que espíen todos sus movimientos. Las Cheerios le cuentan las noticias a Sue, diciéndole que Will no se ha estado presentando a los ensayos y que lo chicos estaban considerando contratar a Dakota Stanley, un cruel aunque asombroso coreógrafo que trabaja regularmente para Vocal Adrenaline. Las Cheerios piensan que contratar a este hombre hará que los más débiles del club de coro renuncien. Sin embargo, su cuota era demasiado alta, así que Sue pone al escuadrón entero de animadoras a lavar autos como método de recaudación de dinero. Pero el plan no funciona, ya que terminan despidiéndo a Dakota Stanley y Will regresa, con lo cual Sue se enoja con sus animadoras. Quinn le agradece por enseñarle que, cuando tienes confianza en tí misma, no necesitas hacer caer a otros. Emma descubre que Sue tiene su propia sección en el noticiero local, llamada "El Rincón de Sue". Sue dice que esto se debe a que escribió dos veces en el periódico. Sin embargo, pronto se entera de que, a menos que las Cheerios ganen las Nacionales, su segmento será cancelado. Ante esto, Sue visita a Sandy Ryerson, quien cree que Will ha llevado al Glee Club a la decadencia. Sue se alía con el y hacen que Rachel Berry, la mas talentosa del coro, renuncie al Glee Club, y así New Directions no tendrá posibilidad alguna de ganar las Seccionales. Ellos arman un musical escolar al cual Rachel audiciona y le dan el papel principal. Cuando Will le da su solo a Tina Cohen-Chang, Rachel renuncia al Coro. Sue se entera de que Sandy le ha estado gritando a Rachel e intentando convencerla de que es una horrible cantante, para que él mismo pudiera estar en la obra en lugar de ella. Rachel accede a volver al Glee club, pero luego de enterarse que Quinn está embarazada de Finn, confronta a Sue y le dice que si quiere que regrese al musical escolar, habrá que hacer algunos cambios. Sue está de acuerdo con ella completamente y echa a Sandy, dándole a Rachel el control total del musical. Sin embargo, más tarde Rachel termina regresando al Club de Coro. Sue es vista escribiendo en su diario, en donde nombra un "reciente desastre", refiriéndose a que en la última práctica vió que la pierna de Quinn temblaba. Sue escribe que ese temblorcito puede costarles el primer lugar en las Nacionales, a menos que detuviera al Glee Club, ya que Quinn le dice como excusa que estaba cansada por el Glee Club, para no decirle la verdad de su embarazo. Sue decide culpar a Will Schuester por eso. Sue piensa que si falló en arruinar al Glee Club, aún puede arruinar a Will Schuester. Por lo tanto, Sue habla con la esposa de Will, Terri, acerca de la relación de su marido con Emma Pillsbury. Ante la sospecha, Terri obtiene un empleo en el colegio como enfermera, a pesar de no tener ningún tipo de experiencia médica. Terri le da a todos los miembros del Glee Club pseudoefedrina, la cual es ilegal, y al enterarse, el Director Figgins la despide inmediatamente, pero no solo eso, sino que decide que el Glee Club necesita un co-director, y elige a Sue para ocupar este cargo. Sue es la nueva co-directora de New Directions, lo cual provoca continuas y acaloradas discusiones entre ella y Will. Ella le pregunta a sus animadoras espías (Quinn, Brittany, Santana) cuál creen que fue la mayor controversia dentro del Glee Club, a lo cual Quinn responde que "las minorías creen que no son escuchadas". Sue entonces divide al Glee Club en dos grupos, uno para Will y otro para ella, y ella elige a todos los que representan minorías y se los queda, en un intento de que piensen que Will es racista y sexista, y esto causa un gran conflicto. Sue les asigna una canción a las minorías (o, como ella los llama, el "Elite" Glee Club de Sue). Ellos cantan Hate on Me, con Mercedes cantando los solos. Sue luego se entera de que sus animadoras no son académicamente aptas para ser animadoras, ya que Will las reprobó a todas en español en un intento de sabotearla. Sue, además, obliga a Jacob Ben Israel a revelar que Quinn está embarazada. Sue le devuelve a Will el control total del Glee Club. Sue comienza una nueva relación con Rod Remington, un compañero de trabajo en el noticiero local donde ella tiene un segmento llamado "El Rincón de Sue". El le propone ir juntos como pareja a una competencia de baile retro, por lo cual Sue toma lecciones de baile con Will, con quien comienza una amistad. Sue más tarde se entera de que Rod la engaña con su co-conductora del noticiero, Andrea Carmichael, ante lo cual termina su relación. La separación pone a Sue de mal humor nuevamente, y ella rompe con la amistad que habia comenzado con Will de forma abrupta. Además, echa a Quinn de las Cheerios por estar embarazada, lo cual no iba a hacer cuando estaba con Rod ya que la relación amorosa la tenía de muy buen humor. Sue se ve obligada a abrir las inscripciones en el escuadrón de animadoras para ocupar el lugar de Quinn. Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones y algunos otros estudiantes hacen la prueba para ingresar al equipo, pero Sue los rechaza a todos, excepto a Becky Jackson, una chica que padece síndrome de down. Sue la acepta, para sorpresa de Will, terminando así con las inscripciones. El Director Figgins quiere quitar dinero de los diferentes presupuestos del colegio para comprar rampas para discapacitados, pero Sue piensa que es una terrible idea, rehusándose a disminuir su presupuesto. Al final del episodio, Sue le entrega dinero a Figgins para comprar tres rampas. Más tarde se revela que la hermana de Sue, Jean, también padece de síndrome de down, y la pone de buen humor, por lo cual ella decide ayudar a los chicos discapacitados del colegio. Sue forces Will to give her the set list, even threatening to come back as Co-Director of the Glee Club. Will gives in, handing over the set list, which she immediately takes to the other directors of the Glee Clubs competing show choirs. Sue convence al Director Figgins de que no deje que el Glee Club pueda tomarse una foto para el anuario escolar. Ella dice que tener una foto del Club de Coro en el anuario le daría a los demás estudiantes otra razón para burlarle de ellos. Will se enoja mucho ante esto, y compra un pequeño espacio para publicidad en el anuario, para colocar alli una foto del Glee Club. Rachel, insatisfecha con el tamaño tan pequeño que tienen para la foto, logra que contraten a los chicos del club para un comercial de colchones. Sue ve el comercial en televisión y, argumentando que eso les quita su condición de amateur, hace que New Directions quede descalificado de las Seccionales. Sin embargo, luego de esto, Will acepta la culpa y toma los colchones como que les fueron enviados a él, con lo cual él queda descalificado y es despedido de su cargo como director del Club de Coro, pero de esta manera los chicos podrán seguir en la competencia. Quinn acusa a Sue de hipócrita, diciéndole que las Cheerios siguen teniendo estado de amateur, incluso luego de haber aceptado regalos como zapatos, servicios de peluquería, maquillaje, vestimenta, y mucho más. Quinn obliga a Sue a renunciar a una de las seis páginas completas que las Cheerios tienen en el anuario y regalársela al Glee Club. A Sue le agrada la actitud de Quinn, diciéndole que ha aprendido de la mejor (ella misma), y por lo tanto accede a permitirle a Quinn salir en una foto del anuario junto con el resto de las animadoras, pero, sorpresivamente, Quinn se niega y le dice que prefiere estar en la foto de un grupo que la valora y la quiere, como el Club de Coro. Will se entera de que Sue ha filtrado la lista de canciones que New Directions presentará en las Seccionales a los coros rivales. La evidencia es más que suficiente y es entregada al Director Figgins por Will, Grace Hitchens (directora de la Jane Adams Academy) y Dalton Rumba (director del coro de Haverbrook School for the Deaf). Furioso, Figgins decide suspender a Sue de su cargo de entrenadora de las animadoras. Sue decide tomarse unas vacaciones en su apartamento en Boca, y volver más bronceada, musculada, e incluso más determinada a destruir el Glee Club. Luego de ser suspendida en su cargo en el William McKinley High School, como se vió en el episodio "Sectionals", Sue chantajea al Director Figgins, haciéndolo tomar una droga que lo deja dormido y le causa pérdida de la memoria reciente, y luego, cuando él se despierta, se da cuenta que está acostado en una cama de hotel completamente desnudo, y Sue está a su lado, quien toma una foto de ambos y lo amenaza con mostrarle esa foto a su esposa, a menos que la reincorpore en su puesto. Figgins deja volver a Sue al colegio, y ella inmediatamente comienza a planear como destruir al Glee Club y a Will Schuester nuevamente. A su vez, tiene un plan secreto para deshacerse de Rachel, haciéndo que Santana y Brittany seduzcan a Finn. Sue luego chantajea a Figgins para que le permita poner canciones de Madonna en los altavoces del colegio durante todo el día, y le dice a las Cheerios que, como Madonna, deben encontrar amantes más jóvenes. La música de Madonna inspira a Will, y esto hace que Sue se frustre, lo cual provoca que las burlas sobre su cabello comiencen nuevamente. Sus insultos colman la paciencia de Will, quien se descarga con ella por su corto cabello. Poco más tarde, Sue le revela a Kurt y Mercedes que usó todo tipo de químicos cuando era niña para teñir su cabello como el de Madonna, cuando el álbum "True Blue" fue lanzado al mercado, en su cumpleaños número 6 (esto significaría que Sue nació el 30 de Junio de 1980). Ante esto, Kurt y Mercedes se apiadan de ella y deciden hacerle una transformación de apariencia total, y recrean el vídeo "Vogue" de Madonna. En el episodio Bad Reputation, Kurt encuentra un video de Sue Sylvester bailando la canción "Physical". Luego de que Finn lo sube a YouTube, el video circula por todo el colegio rápidamente. Todos se ríen y hablan de ella, y la nueva profesora, Brenda Castle, se burla de ella en su cara y frente al resto de los profesores. Más tarde, Sue recibe una llamada de la mismísima Olivia Newton-John, y ambas recrean el video de "Physical". Personalidad Sue tiene una personalidad muy definida: fría, calculadora, arrogante y rencorosa, Sue hará lo que sea que esté en sus manos para obtener lo que quiere y para ganar, sin importarle a quien hiere en el proceso. Constantemente bajo la creencia de que solo ella sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal, Sue ignora todas las reglas y regulaciones que no le convienen o que le impiden hacer ciertas cosas, mientras que al mismo tiempo, utiliza esas mismas normas contra otros, lo cual la convierte en alguien sumamente hipócrita. La arrogancia de Sue hace que siempre esté insultando, discriminando y subestimando a todos, y siempre cree que ella es alguien que está por encima de todo y de todos. Sue también es extremadamente mezquina. Si por alguna razón algo o alguien la hiere, ella se vengará con el primero que se le cruce. Sue, además, vive sumida en su deseo constante, casi a niveles supervillanezcos, de destruir a Will Schuester y al Glee Club, particularmente cuando este recibe dinero que le habia sido prometido a ella y/o a sus equipo de animadoras. Siempre que tiene la oportunidad se burla del cabello de Will Schuester, diciendole que parece una lesbiana. Sin embargo, solo está celosa, ya que como se revela en el episodio "The Power of Madonna", ella dañó su cuero cabelludo (junto a su hermana) con todo tipo de químicos cuando era niña en un intento por teñirlo, por lo cual solo puede llevarlo corto. Sue no tiene piedad por nadie excepto ella y su hermana Jean. Por ejemplo, a pesar de que ambos son colegas como personal del colegio, Sue siempre está más que dispuesta a traicionar a Will en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Lo mismo con Quinn, a quien estimaba mucho como su mejor miembro del escuadrón de animadoras, y a quien echó en cuanto se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Sin embargo, Sue también tiene su lado amable, aunque cueste creerlo. Es muy amorosa con su hermana, quien sufre de síndrome de down, a quien visita tan seguido como puede. Este amor hacia su hermana fue lo que hizo que donara dinero al colegio para ayudar a los chicos discapacitados, y permitirle a una estudiante con síndrome de down entrar al equipo de las Cheerios. A su vez, cuando Sue creyó haber encontrado el amor, se convirtió en alguien notablemente amable hacia los demás, incluso hacia Will y el Glee Club. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que había sido engañada, volvió a su personalidad cruel. Sue es una persona muy insegura en cuanto a su edad, y ha declarado en varias ocasiones ser menor de 29 años, cuando obviamente esto no es verdad. Relaciones Rod Remington En el episodio "Mash-Up", Sue se enamora de Rod. El tiene una cita con ella y luego la invita a una competencia de baile retro. La relación termina cuando Sue lo encuentra engañándola con Andrea Carmichael. Director Figgins Aunque en realidad no han tenido una relación, luego de ser suspendida, Sue llevó a Figgins a cenar, donde él le dejo muy claro que no iba a cancelar su decisión de suspenderla debido a esa cena. Sue entonces procede a drogarlo, y él despierta desnudo en la cama de un hotel, con ella a su lado, quien le asegura que han tenido sexo y toma una foto de los dos en la cama, amenazándole de mostrarle la foto a su esposa si no la deja volver al colegio, sin embargo, se desconoce si han tenido sexo realmente o no. Bryan Ryan Cuando un viejo rival de Will llega al colegio como miembro del consejo directivo para acortar presupuestos, inicialmente intenta eliminar el Glee Club por cuestiones personales, y acusándo al mismo de haber arruinado su vida y su carrera musical. Sin embargo, cuando Will hace que Bryan recuerde su amor por el Glee Club, el vuelca su atención al presupuesto de las Cheerios. Su amargo y despiadado comportamiento empatiza con la personalidad de Sue, y los dos terminan teniendo sexo, a pesar de que Bryan está casado. Sin embargo, más tarde Sue rompe el corazón de Bryan debido a su amor por la música, informándole que Will obtuvo el papel que él tanto deseaba en la obra Les Miserables. Will Schuester Inicialmente, Will y Sue tenían una buena relación de trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando el Glee Club de Will comenzó a recibir aumentos en su presupuesto que eran tomados del presupuesto de las Cheerios, Sue se convirtió en alguien horriblemente vindicativa y comenzó a hacer todo lo posible para destruir el grupo. Esperando darle una lección, Will intentó convencerla de que él tenía intereses románticos en ella, seduciéndola con una canción y luego pidiéndole una cita. Ella esperó toda la noche por el, antes de que le dijeran "Tu cita no vendrá. Te han dejado plantada". Indignada y furiosa, Sue confrontó a Will, quien le informa que lo que le hizo es exactamente lo que ella le hace a los estudiantes. Herida y humillada, Sue se hundió en una profunda depresión y retiró la candidatura de las Cheerios en las Nacionales. Luego de darse cuenta cuán importante es ella para sus animadoras y sus futuros, Will hizo ciertos arreglos y Sue volvió a la normalidad, aunque con un poco más de respeto por Will que antes. Sue admite más tarde que su respeto para con él se debe a que reconoce el buen trabajo que ha hecho con los chicos del Glee Club y cómo ha mejorado notablemente sus vidas, y procede a ayudarle a conseguir un nuevo año en el colegio para ellos. Josh Groban Durante el episodio Journey, Sue y Josh son miembros del jurado célebre en las Regionales. Debido a su obsesión amorosa por las mujeres mayores, Josh procede a preguntarle a Sue si está soltera cuando discuten quién debería ganar. Sin embargo, a pesar de encontrar a Sue muy atractiva, Josh se burla del hecho de que Sue sea considerada una celebridad junto a Oliva Newton-John y Rod Remington. Por lo tanto, la posibilidad de que hayan tenido una relación es muy baja. Frases Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personal del William McKinley High School Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Jueces en Competencias de Coro Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Familia Sylvester Categoría:Miembros de la League of Doom Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Miembros de las Cheerios